Azure and Crimson
by Njoldara
Summary: Just a series of Azure Sky drabbles, after the main story
1. Aria

"What is this?", the bony, alabaster skinned elf asked after a thin stack of parchment was dumped into her lap. "It's some kind of sheet music, I think. I picked some up for you while I was out.", Thalarion said, leaning over the day bed that Sapphira had planted herself on.

Her thin fingers rifled through the papers, eyes flickering over each note, with Thalarion watching intently. "This is vocal music, not piano.", she remarked, turning her head to look up at her crimson-haired partner. "Oh, is it?", he laughed, smirking.

"Why did you purchase vocal music?", she questioned, "Is there something I don't know about you?"

"No, love. As I said, it's for you.", his laughter faded as he pressed a kiss to Sapphira's hair, which was beginning to streak with white again. "So you want me to sing for you?", she asked once more, her orbs of violet and Scourge-blue sparkled faintly with amusement. "I wouldn't mind, if you did.", he said, suddenly grabbing her and lifting her into his arms.

Their laughter mixed together as he spun them around the rather cluttered living room, humming a waltz badly and off-key. She couldn't help but join with him, her humming a bit less terrible. He ended by dipping her down low, pressing a short kiss to her lips, then letting her down to her feet.

Night fell soon, and the pair crawled into bed together, as usual. Thalarion held Sapphira close in his lap, simply enjoying eachother's presence in the darkness. She kissed his cheek, before singing softly, her gentle words and soprano lilt goading them both to sleep.


	2. Sleep

Thalarion smiled at the sight before him. Sapphira had slumped over, asleep, on the desk she had been working at. Her hair was a tangled, knotty, snow white mess, and she was contorted awkwardly. Normally, she held herself rigid in slumber, as she was often plagued by nightmares of Sjol'Vess or her mother. Many a night had Thalarion been awoken abruptly by her thrashing and screaming in his arms.

Her arctic hair had fallen around her jagged features and over her arm, where her head was resting on the desk. She had ink smeared on her cheek, apparently having rubbed against wet parchment when she fell asleep.

The red head crept up behind her, and gently gathered her snowy locks , combing out the knots with his fingers. She stirred slightly, grunting and muttering something incoherent. "Shhh...", he hushed her, continuing to drag his long fingers through the pure whiteness. He did this until it began to smooth out, shining faintly in the dim moonlight streaming through a nearby window.

"Thalarion, is that you...?", she whispered, half asleep. "Yes, love...go back to sleep.", he reassured her, pressing a kiss to her hair and gathering her in his arms. She was frozen to the touch, but he had grown used to the intense cold that she radiated.

He had since grown to love the cold.


	3. Eyes

He put his hands over her eyes and planted a kiss on her achromatic hair. "Guess who.", he muttered softly, grinning into the faintly shining ivory. Sapphira sighed and leaned back on her stool, her torso resting against his lower stomach. "What on earth are you doing, Thalarion?", she tittered, drinking in the warmth that he emanated. "I have no idea.", he confessed, feeling her thick eyelashes flutter against his calloused hands., continuing to kiss at the top of her head.

The paladin felt her frostbitten fingers intertwine with his own, lightly removing his hands from her face, but also the white cloth she had started wearing over her blinded eye. Her skeletal hand immediately flew to cover the cobalt orb, knocking back Thalarion slightly. "What's wro-...your eye...", he gulped, not having seen it since they had started sleeping together. She turned away from him, covering one of the many stains that Sjol'Vess had left on her.

He lightly grabbed her thin, pointed jaw, turning her sallow face towards him, lightly removing her palm from the sphere of Scourge-blue. She tried to twist away again, but he held her firm, pressing a small kiss to her high, regal eyebrow. He gazed deep into the twisting maelstrom of icy blue and azure, framed by thick, onyx lashes and sallow skin. He felt his skin start to burn as he realized that her violet eye, which still functioned properly, was boring into him.

He sighed and pulled away, kneeling down to pick up the white cloth that had fallen to the tile floor. As he knelt, he felt her turn him gingerly, then put her doll-like palms over his misty emerald eyes. A smile broke out over his face, a small laugh caught in his throat. The mage pulled herself closer, wrapping her legs around his hips and resting her chest and stomach on his musceled back. He could feel her shudder with silent laughter, and her frozen lips on the back of his neck.

"Guess who.", she warbled quietly.


	4. Wasted

"I found this on the table. What is it?", Sapphira questioned, holding up a verdant glass bottle. Thalarion looked up from polishing his greatsword, squinting at the container for a moment before blushing. "Oh. I thought I had put that away..", he sputtered, trying not to laugh at Sapphira attempting to hold herself stalwart. "Well, what is it?", she prodded further, shaking it against her long, sensitive ears.

"It's liquor, Sapphira. Don't you drink?", he snorted and chortled, returning back to his sword, the golden metal gleaming in the evening sunset. "No, actually. I didn't think _you_ did though.", she gaped, suddenly recoiling from the bottle. "Not often anymore, I'm no drunk. It's nice every now and then though.", he explained , setting down the sword and nearing her, taking the bottle and uncorking it.

"Please don't tell me you're going to drink it straight from the flask...", she groaned, turning away from him. "What? Would you be disgusted if I did?", he laughed some more, taking a swig of the vodka and shuddering.

"Do you want some?", he offered, handing the bottle to her. She eyed it carefully for a few moments, before snatching it and pouring some into her mouth. She looked ridiculous, and Thalarion couldn't help but guffaw at her expression. She coughed and gagged for a few moments. "What...the hell.. IS THAT?", she choked out, handing the alcohol back. "Vodka.", he replied, taking another drink, trying not to spit it out from his continuing laughter. "How are you drinking it?!", she squawked, eyes widened at the fact that he didn't seem too affected by the hard liquor.

"Beats me.", he sniggered, wandering back over to his original seat and flopping over. "Hey, come back here!", she shrieked, stumbling towards him and falling into his lap. "Want some more, do you?", he offered, tipping the bottle into her mouth and snorting as she twisted up her face and coughed again. "Don't drink it all at once, you'll make yourself sick.", he snickered, taking another mouthful.

Her eyes lolled back and forth, and she started to lean heavily against him. "You just want to keep it ALLLLL to yourself.", she accused, starting to slur her words and lose her cold demeanor. "You bully, share it!", she squalled at him until he rolled his eyes at her, cracking a smile. "Fine, but when you're hungover in the morning, I don't want to hear it.", he sneered, handing the bottle to her.

"Oh, you don't... you don't know nuffin'.", she slurred some more, raising the flask high, and pouring it into her thin lips, eyes watering from the burning sensation. She tossed her arm haphazardly around Thalarion's neck, his face getting shoved into her chest. "You have to share tooooo...", he whined until she tilted his head up and dumped some of the clear liquid into his mouth, spilling some on herself in the process. Thalarion was starting to feel the liquor himself, despite having built up a tolerance over the years. "Oh...oh, I spilled someee...", she giggled in a sing-songy fashion. "I spilled some, I spilled some..."

Thalarion started to kiss her, quieting her inebriated chirps. After he had pulled away, she started laughing harder than he had ever heard her before. "You don't like my singing?!", she screeched, body convulsing with each laugh. He buried his face back in her chest, muffling his own laughter. "You're loud, lovey..", he guffawed into her robes, rocking her back and forth in his lap. The two split the remainder of the vodka, before Sapphira lost grip of the bottle and sent it plummeting to the floor.

"I... I dropped it.", she giggled into Thalarion's temple, sending them both into another fit of laughter. Night had fallen, and they were thrown into pitch black. "Lovey, it's dark in here...", Thalarion groaned, shoving Sapphira out of his lap and stumbling towards their bedroom. "It's dark in there too...y-..you ninny!", she crowed at him.

She tried to follow him, but fell over a pile of books once, and over her own feet twice. Thalarion was laying face first on the bed, trying to force himself up. He felt like a pile of wet noodles. "Oh, there you aaare".", she squealed, falling over on him with a faint thud. She hiccuped as she rolled off of him and managed to crawl out of her robes, dragging herself to the head of the bed. "Come with meee.", she warbled at him, covering her nudity with her knees and loose limbs. "I'm trying!", he yelled, muffled by the thick covers.

"I know what'll work!", she giggled, before casting a spell over her hand, covering it in a thick sheet of ice. "Heeheehee...", she snickered as she pressed the cold to the back of Thalarion's thigh.

She'd never seen him launch forward as fast as he did then, along with a yelp of confusion. She keeled over, laughing at his expression. "You're naaaakeeed.", he slurred lewdly, staring at her breasts. "You're a perveeeert.", she mimicked, throwing herself on top of him.

"I think I like where this is going.", he chortled, before realizing that Sapphira had passed out, in the nude, on top of him.


End file.
